


The Man He Loves

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [458]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, newlywed Stiles and Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/20/20: “festive, quirky, return”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [458]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Man He Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/20/20: “festive, quirky, return”

“I shall return,” Stiles quipped before departing for his second pass at the buffet table.

Derek watched the quirky man he’d married move away in stops and starts, talking to strangers, letting people pass in front of him, helping an elderly lady guide her husband’s wheelchair to their seats.

When he reached his goal Stiles happened to be silhouetted against one of the festive arrangements of flowers sparkling with fairy-lights. He looked Derek’s way, smiled – and stuck out his tongue.

For the second time since standing before the altar three days prior, Derek felt the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
